Stuffed Panda's
by VanillaTea
Summary: It's Yao's birthday and Ivan's late, again. But when the doorbell rings, it isn't what Yao expected.../RATED M FOR SMUT AND LEMON!ONESHOT!


A/N: For my own little Panda bear 3 God I owe you...OTL Sorry for the fail you are about to read...but I fail at smut.  
>Yes. You heard me. Smut. Lemony goodness. I know you like it. So yeah, this fanfic has MAN ON MAN LOVE in it. Yaoi. Hardcore. Sex. The works. So you've been warned kids.<br>I don't own Hetalia, Russia(Ivan) or China(Yao) in any possible way.  
>Enjoy~<p>

4.00pm. The only noise that filled up the room was the ticking of a clock and the slow breathing of the annoyed Chinese man in the room. He knew he expected too much from the Russian to arrive on time. He never had in the past but Yao had thought that Ivan might have made the effort this time.

Considering it was his birthday after all.

Amber eyes glanced up at the clock again. Only 5 minutes had passed since he had last checked the time. Heaving a sigh, Yao got up and stretched. He might as well start the birthday feast for when his family came over later. But he was really looking forward to spending time alone with the younger man.

As if a response to his wishes, the doorbell went.

Yao rushed over to the door and heaved it open. But instead of the tall Russian man beaming down at him with open arms, a large stuffed Panda sat there instead. Tied to its neck was a huge white bow with a tag attached to it. Yao reached a hand up to read it.

"_Sorry my Little Panda bear but I'm afraid I'll be late. I promise, I'll make it up for you but I hope this keeps the peace. Your Polar Bear."_

The Chinese man smiled. It was just like Ivan to be incredibly apologetic. But he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to make it up for him. But the biggest problem on his mind was how he was going to get the Panda into his room. Even though it was sitting down, it come up to Yao's chest and looked heavy. Usually, he'd get Ivan to help bring it in. Nothing seemed to be too heavy for Russian, as he'd proved on many occasions. But Yao, on the other hand, had hardly any strength. Nowhere near enough to pull the bear inside the house anyway. But he couldn't keep it outside could he...? Maybe he could drag it into the lounge.

Yes. That sounded like a good idea.

Grabbing onto one of the fluffy, overstuffed arms, he slowly pulled the bear into lounge. He nearly tripped several times and tried his hardest not to damage the plush. Eventually, he managed to pull the panda into the lounge. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed in relief. Who said he was the weaker country now? Yao wandered into the kitchen and looked around for his apron. He could've sworn he left it-

Wait. Did that panda just move?

Yao turned around and looked at the panda with a confused expression. He could've sworn it had just moved. But that was impossible wasn't it? It was stuffed. There was no way it could move.

Or was there?

The Chinese man cautiously walked over to the stuffed toy. It looked just like any normal plush panda that Yao owned. He grabbed the arm and squeezed. It was way too over-stuffed but at least it wasn't flesh and blood. He knelt down so he was eye level with it and stared into the huge black eyes. He flicked one lightly and a dull sound rang out. Yao sighed in relief, collapsing against the panda's chest. He was just being paranoid. It was just a normal stuffed panda bear. Of course it wasn't alive and wrapping its arms around him this very moment.

Wait. Stuffed panda's can't move.

Yao whipped round quickly in the panda's grasp and tugged at the head. It gave off in his grasp, revealing the violet eyes and silver blonde hair of a smiling Russian.

"I-Ivan aru!"

Ivan laughed and pulled Yao closer.

"Heh surprise Jao Jao~ I thought you'd like the panda da."

"Ivan aru! I've got things to do! Now get out of that panda suit before-"

Before Yao could finish his sentence, the younger man had already locked lips with him. The smaller man squeaked in protest, but his body wouldn't let him pull away.

_I can't. The others will be here soon!_

But as much as his mind protested, Yao found himself opening his mouth and allowing the Russian to access. Ivan's tongue explored the Chinese man's mouth thoroughly, tasting every inch of the warm cavern. He nipped at Yao's lips and tongue lightly, causing the smaller man to shudder and moan. Yao wrapped his arms tightly around Ivan's neck, bringing them closer and tangling his fingers in the neck fur of the suit. He wanted to just sit here and kiss Ivan for eternity. But his lungs had other plans.

He broke the kiss, gasping for air. Ivan was already pulling off the black gloves with his teeth and kicking off the feet of the panda costume. He hungrily pinned Yao down, biting and licking his ear. Yao blushed a deep scarlet.

"W-what are you d-doing aru? I'm expecting guests soon. We c-can't aru!"

Ivan smiled slyly, pulling at the Chinese man's shirt, moving to bite Yao's neck softly.

"Well, you asked for me to get this suit off da...and I'm making up lost time with my Panda bear~"

By now, the Russian had left a huge red mark on Yao's neck. Smiling at his work, Ivan licked it tenderly, causing the smaller man to shiver. He was losing his will quickly and if he didn't stop Ivan now, he feared it would be too late. What if Kiku or Yong Soo saw him like this? He would have to suffer their jibes for months!

"I-ivan...please s-stop...Stop!"

Panting heavily, Yao pushed the bigger man off him. Ivan tilted his head in a confused expression, almost hurt. The Chinese man couldn't help but melt. Sighing deeply, he tried to compose himself but he was just too cute.

"B-but doesn't Yao want me to give him his birthday present? After I tried so hard..."

The Russian pulled the saddest face ever, and Yao instantly felt bad. Maybe they could...his family weren't meant to be over for another two hours. And Ivan did try hard. And, he didn't want to admit it, but Yao really wanted that present right now...

"F-fine aru. Just make it quick. I have family coming over soon. I don't need them seeing me like this..."

A smile spread across the younger man's face, before quickly changing into a smirk. He softly kissed Yao, so not to scare him off or make him change his mind. Yao kissed back harder, letting his body control him. He wanted to get it over and done with. Slipping his tongue into the older man's mouth, Ivan complied by tasting his path through Yao's mouth. Sweet tea and dumplings set his tastebuds on fire. Carefully, as if not to disturb Chinese man, he pulled his shirt off, running his hands across Yao's pale chest. It was just like a porcelain doll, perfect and white. The only difference was that his chest was hot with the flames of passion growing in his chest and spreading throughout his body like wildfire.

Yao moaned out. Ivan's fingers danced across his chest like snowflakes in the wind, nipping and tweaking his nipples and sending sparks through his body. He shuddered as the Russian continued to explore him with his fingers and tongue. Ivan smirked before breaking the kiss and latching onto Yao's hardened nub. The Chinese man's arms shot up in pleasurable surprise, wrapping themselves around Ivan's neck and tangling his fingers in silvery locks. The younger man smirked, swirling his tongue around the sensitive circle on his chest teasingly. Shuddering, Yao reached up to pull the zipper down Ivan's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, moaning out slowly.

"I-ivan aru...P-please stop t-teasing aru...I-it's not fair"

Ivan couldn't help but pause to look at the sight before him. Before his gaze was the smaller, paler form of a once proud country, now squirming beneath him. Mewling and whimpering for the oncoming pleasure. A red tint was spreading across his cheeks, mixing with drops of perspiration to create a rosy glow emitting from him. The ebony black hair, now let free, surrounded him like a halo. It really was true. Yao must've been an angel sent for Ivan. Only something so pure and divine could be compared to such perfection.

He snapped out of his trance, feeling the form of the older man grinding himself against Ivan's leg. Soft pants were escaping his mouth as all self control left him, only being replaced with animal lust. The Russian's gaze instantly clouded over with the same feral instinct. Forcefully, he pinned Yao down, locking their lips in a fierce battle of passion. While their tongues fought like swords, twisting and flicking, Ivan used his free hand to softly rub at Yao's growing bulge. Despite the looseness of his pants, they were still growing tighter by the second. Yao arched his back into the touch, submitting to the battle with moan of ecstacy.

"P-please! Ivan please aru! S-stop teasing and f-fuck me already!"

Smirking at his pleas, the younger man tugged harshly at Yao's waistband and pulled the infernal barrier off. Yao hissed as the cold hit him, closing his eyes. He could feel Ivan pulling off the rest of panda suit. It gave him a few moments to regain his senses before he felt a startling cold against his forbidden city. Opening his eyes sharply, he saw his lover looking down at him with such a playful grin.

"Wake up or you'll miss it~"

Yao was about to protest to Ivan's claims but was stopped by the shock of two fingers pushing their way into him. He squirmed on the floor, trying to find a more comfortable position. Nodding at Ivan to continue, he felt the fingers inside of him stretch and scissor him. Moans and mewl of pleasure escaped his lips but this only drove the Russian more wild. It took him no time to insert another finger, curving them around to find Yao's jewel. And when amber eyes got wider and small hips shot up, Ivan knew he was ready. Without wasting a moment, he pulled out his fingers and pressed himself against Yao's entrance, waiting for the signal. The Chinese man looked up with such a look of need and want, whimpering softly.

"H-hurry up aru..."

Without a further wait, he pushed himself into the tight space that was Yao, moaning at the friction. The older man's cries rang throughout the house, his body not used to such a large intrusion. Ivan continued to thrust at a steady pace, and soon cries of pain melded with moans of pleasure. Yao could only wrap his legs around Ivan's waist, raising his hips up so the Russian could reach deeper. And when his prostate was hit, waves of stars washed over him. All his senses were tingling and his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest. Again and again, surges of pure ecstacy and pleasure assaulted his body. He could feel his member tighten and the familiar rush of heat approaching. Alongside the melody of lower and soft moans, contrasting with the faster and more frantic ones from the older man, he couldn't hold on anymore.

"Nnngghh I-Ivan aru! I can't-agghh!"

With one final blow from the Russian, Yao felt his whole body tighten as he released himself all over Ivan's chest. It was only a matter of a few more slams until he heard the other moan out his name and spill his seed inside of him. The Chinese man panted hard, trying to catch his breath and gather himself. He could feel Ivan removing himself and collapsing next to him, his breathing heavy and erratic. Yao shuffled closer, feeling the body heat of the man next to him. This alongside his shaky heartbeat and tired muscles only brought the feeling of sleep closer. He couldn't remember anything and he really didn't want to try. Curling up into Ivan's form, he drifted off into a needed slumber.  
>~-~<p>

Yao had never been so rudely awoken in his life. There he was, dozing peacefully on the sofa only to be shocked back into reality by Yong Soo groping him. Again. This was getting old now. Yawning, he cleared the sleep out of his head and gathered his thoughts. He couldn't remember how he'd got here. And why did his lower half have that familiar dull ache. Then it hit him. That damn panda suit! Ignoring Kiku's questioning look, he stormed into the kitchen, determined to find the man to blame. But instead of the mess of preparation there was before the incident, a mixture of Russian and Chinese delights were spread out across the kitchen counter. Thinking he was imagining things, Yao rubbed his eyes in shock. But no, they were really there. Who had done such a thing?

"Oh you're awake da. I hope you like what I've done. I've never cooked Chinese before but it looks ok..."

Yao span round and jumped on the Russian, hugging him tight.

"You did all of this for me aru? How can I thank you?"

Ivan laughed softly and ruffled Yao's hair.

"It's your birthday. Why wouldn't I do all this for you? You do so much for me anyway, it's the least I can do"

Smiling, Yao stood up on his tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on Ivan's cheek. He really was lucky to have people who cared about him. Yes, this was really a good birthday surprise after all.


End file.
